Potency
by RedScotch444
Summary: On a mission, anything can happen. But no one was expecting this. Can Batman and the team whip up an antidote to the deadly toxin coursing through Robin's veins, or will the world have to kiss the Boy Wonder goodbye? (Takes place a month after Artemis joins the team)
1. Poison

Hey guys, YJWritingMadness back with another story, published THREE days after I wrote "Lost in Mist". I hope you enjoy this one, though it is going to be a bit longer then my other stories. Anyways, I'll try to increase my publishing rate. Remember to leave a review or two if you liked it. Anyhow, on with the show!

The team had been tracking the arms dealer for days. The sniveling weapon-peddling coward had managed to escape when the team first confronted him, and now he was constantly moving from place to place, never stopping to rest for more then a few hours. He was consistently laying false trails and ambushes wherever he went, though this did not slow the team down for too long. Robin's detective training allowed him to easily spot the fake trails from the real ones, but the ambushes were starting to get annoying. After the team beat up yet another group of goons who tried to jump them, no one was really in the mood for another trap.

"What is this, the third time we've been attacked by a bunch of thugs?" Kid Flash complained, sighing. "Why can't this guy just give up and save us all the trouble of capturing him?" He flopped onto the ground, exasperated. "I mean, this guy can't beat us anyways, so what's the point of delaying?" Kid Flash continued.

"We're all sick of this guy," Robin admitted, rolling his eyes under his domino mask. "But Batman said that this guy wasn't an ordinary arms dealer."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Superboy grumbled.

"Bats said something about that this arms dealer is shipping a toxin, one that could potentially be dangerous." Robin said, frowning. "Very dangerous."

"Whatever." Kid Flash snorted. "If it was so dangerous, why didn't the Bats go after it himself?"

"I heard he had some other things to attend to," Aqualad stepped in between the two arguing heroes. "I do not like chasing this man as much as you do, but if Batman believes this toxin is dangerous enough to send us after this weapon dealer, go after him we shall."

"Hmmf." Kid flash pouted. "Speak for yourself."

"Anyways, we've tracked him down to an abandoned warehouse." Robin observed. "He has the toxin with him."

"Good," Superboy cracked his knuckles. "It's about time we've met up with this chicken."

"I couldn't agree more." Artemis said, a smirk on her face. "Let's do this." Robin couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

You can imagine when the man was caught, he wasn't very happy. After knocking out his fourteenth and last guard, the team quickly cornered the toxin-trading rat. The dealer quickly bolted for the warehouse door, but before he could escape Miss Martian telepathically lifted him into the air, effectively trapping him.

"Finally!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Now can we start doing something not boring?"

"Can you shut your mouth for once?" Artemis said, glaring at him. She stepped toward the now levitating man. "Miss Martian, lower him." Miss Martian complied, but not before shooting a worried look at the man.

"You're not going to, you know…" M'gann trailed off.

"Can't make any promises." Artemis replied, smiling. But the smile didn't reach her eyes. Robin could tell there was something going on, maybe that Artemis and the now captured man had a run-in before, or maybe she knew what the toxin was. After all, Artemis was Sportsmaster's daughter. But the rest of the team didn't know that.

"Artemis, is there something wrong?" Robin asked slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No. Why? There's nothing wrong. Nothing at all." She said hastily, quickly glancing around. Robin raised an eyebrow, but did not pursue the matter any further. He had more important things to worry about right now. He would question Artemis more later, but until then, it would have to wait. Besides, he trusted Artemis. He hoped she wasn't the mole that Roy kept on mentioning. His train of thought was interrupted as Artemis began interrogating the dealer.

"Where is the toxin?" She asked, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Why, it's right in those boxes over there, _baby girl_." Artemis cringed as the man used her dad's nickname for her. She shook her head to clear it, and followed up with another inquiry.

"What is the toxin that you're using?"

"I am pretty sure that you are familiar with it, _Artemis_." The team exchanged glances as the man spoke those words. Artemis was still new to the team, having only joined a month ago. They did not know much about her, yet here was a criminal, speaking her name. 'Perhaps the team would have to be a bit more careful around her then before,' Aqualad thought to himself. Little did he know that the same idea was running through the entire team's heads, excluding Artemis and Robin.

"So your own team doesn't trust you," The man sneered, noting the surprised looks of the team when he had said Artemis's name. "I bet they don't even know that-"

"Shut up!" Artemis yelled, letting go of the man's collar, and getting directly in his face. Her gray eyes blazed with fury as she spoke the next words. "What. Toxin. Are. You. USING!" She shouted, her volume increasing with every phrase, highlighting each word with a poke to the chest.

"Why, do you want some?" The man asked, smirking, not at all intimidated. "Planning on poisoning your team already?" Artemis gritted her teeth, her mind already at work with the thousands of ways she wanted to rip this guy's guts out. All of a sudden, she mentally kicked herself. All she needed to do was check the boxes in the warehouse.

"Check the boxes."

Robin took a step toward Artemis. "Wait, are you sure it's not-"

"Check. The. Boxes." She said coldly.

"Jeez." Robin swiftly walked over to the boxes, and pulled out a laser cutter from his belt. He squatted down and quickly began cutting. After a few seconds, he stood. He speedily stashed the laser cutter in his belt, and yanked off the top of the box. His eyes widened in surprise. "Get down, it's a b-" FWOOM! A fireball erupted from the box, knocking Robin backwards. As deadly toxin became pouring out of the wreckage, Robin yelled from his position in the warehouse. "Put on your rebreathers! They'll shield you from the-" Robin's speech was halted as he accidently inhaled some of the toxin and broke into a coughing fit. He quickly put on the rebreather, but deep down, he already knew that he was a goner. He just hoped the others would be alright.


	2. Hope

Hey guys, YJWritingMadness here with an update. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. If you are, remember to review, follow, and favorite! It really encourages me. Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own...let's see...umm...nothing...no wait, I own a phone...that's about it.

"I assume no one was infected with the toxin?" Aqualad asked calmly, his speech slightly muffled by his rebreather. There was a chorus of no's, and the Atlantean let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Are you sure?" Aqualad persisted, his eyes demanding a response.

"None of us were contaminated." Robin answered, gesturing to his teammates. They nodded in agreement. As much as Robin hated lying to his team, he knew telling them that he had been infected would just make them panic. He would tell them later, perhaps when they got back to the cave. For now, he would withhold the truth, for their own good. As for why he was still alive, Robin was still working on that part. He thought the toxin would've killed him in a matter of minutes, but here he was, moving and breathing. Hopefully he stayed that way.

"Excellent. Robin, could you get a sample of the toxin?" Aqualad inquired. Robin briskly opened up a slot in his glove, allowing a trickle of the surrounding air to seep inside, before quickly closing the gap. He activated his holo-glove and began to analyze the sample.

"I don't recognize it. It's not in the league's or the Batcave's database, and when it's not in Batman's database, that's saying something." Robin looked up and flashed a weak smile, though Wally and Aqualad could see right through it.

"Robin, are you ok?" Wally asked gently, his emerald eyes filled with concern for his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Robin responded, his attention returning to studying the toxin. Wally snorted. Even if he had been dead in the brain, Wally still could've noticed that Robin was anything _but_ fine.

"Sure, and I'm an elephant." Wally said sarcastically, crossing his arms. Robin rolled his eyes, but continued to ignore the speedster.

"C'mon dude, what's up?"

"We know there's something going on," Aqualad added.

"Really man, is there someth-"

"It's nothing, I told you!" Robin snapped, whipping around to face his teammates, his eyes burning with fury under his domino mask.

"Whoa! Jeez bro, I'm just trying to help!" Wally argued, raising his hands in protest.

"Yeah? Well I don't want your damn help! In fact, I couldn't-" Robin paused as he realized what he was doing. _I'm yelling at my best friend for trying to help me. _Robin thought. He shook his head to clear it. "Sorry." He apologized, and went back to examining the toxin. Aqualad and Wally looked at each other, then at Miss Martian.

"Fine…" She said, telepathically setting up a private mind link between the speedster and the Atlantean.

"_This isn't normal behavior for him." _Aqualad observed_._

"_Well, what do you want me to do, I've already tried talking to him." _Kid Flash replied.

"_Maybe we should tell Batman about this irregular behavior." _Aqualad suggested.

"_Maybe…"_

Just then, Robin finished analyzing the toxin. "It's a slow-acting neurological agent, and it takes about two to three weeks to fully integrate into someone's system, and after integration, it kills them by shutting off their brain." Robin could feel hope rising within him, despite his efforts to stop it. _Three weeks! Batman could make an antidote within three weeks, right?_ Robin had more faith in the Bat then anyone. Robin was convinced that if there were anyone in the world who could formulate a cure in time, it would be Batman. With that positive thought in mind, Robin continued reading.

"Symptoms include mood swings, irritability, seizures, numbness, amnesia, breathing problems, cramps, and loss of muscle coordination. There is no known antidote, and it has a hundred percent chance of killing anyone who doesn't have a cure." _With any luck, Bats can make an antidote before I get any permanent damage. _Robin thought. _It would kind of suck if I lost my memory, wouldn't it. And those other symptoms don't sound great either. _He sighed. _That must've been what had happened with me yelling at Wally. At least I didn't-_

Robin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Artemis was speaking until he realized something.

"I just don't get how an arms dealer would get their hands on something like-"

"Wait!" Robin yelled, his eyes widening.

"Yes?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The arms dealer!" He exclaimed, waving his hands. Wally gawked.

"Shit." Artemis swore loudly, although her curse was lost among the curses of her teammates. Miss Martian's eyes goggled.

"Oh my god! I forgot about him." She shouted, flying over to the dealer, who was now lying on the ground, half-dead.

"Fall hurt him badly, and the poison he was exposed to is not helping." Robin observed, wincing as he saw the extent of the damage.

"We should get back to the cave immediately." Aqualad recommended. "Maybe Batman can devise a antidote before the toxin can fully integrate with the dealer's system."

"I agree." Robin concurred glumly, nodding. He had just remembered that after Batman cured him, he would probably pulverize him. Robin just hoped Batman would forgive him for being an idiot. _I should've been more careful. _Robin mentally kicked himself for not checking out the boxes with X-ray first. _Ughhh. I guess I have myself to blame for this mess._ He thought. While Robin slowly walked out of the warehouse and into the bioship, all he could think about was how he was going to tell Bats about his condition. _Well, I can't exactly walk in and say 'Hey Bats, I inhaled a deadly toxin that's going to kill me in three weeks. Could you make an antidote?' _Robin sighed in defeat as the bioship began to take off. _Well, I guess I'll just go with the flow. _Robin quickly buckled his seatbelt, and as the ship glided through the air, he started to appreciate the view outside. After all, he might never get the chance to see it again.

A.N. - Italic is thought

Some messages:

Iron Robin, thanks so much for the review!

Also a big thanks to the people who followed and favorited this story!

Next chapter, Batman confronts Robin. How will Batman react when he finds out his protege has three weeks to live? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Punishment

Hey guys, YJWritingMadness here with another update! Sorry that it's a bit later then usual. I had some writer's block while making this chapter. Anyhow, thanks so much for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story! It really encourages me. Remember to keep it up! Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Me no own

The bioship speeded through the sky, a red blur to those watching below. As it raced through the scarlet sunset, Wally couldn't help but admire the view.

"It's so beautiful." He remarked, gazing at the crimson sun.

"That it is," Aqualad answered, his eyes not leaving the horizon. Soon, the vast silhouette of Mount Justice was visible. Aqualad quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, turning to face the team. "I have already contacted Red Tornado and told him to prep the medical bay. As well, Batman has been updated on the situation. He is waiting for us in the debriefing room. He is going to try to devise an antidote for the toxin." Aqualad glanced meaningfully at the team. "He is _not_ happy with what happened." Wally gulped. As they entered the cave, the bioship slowed to a stop. Robin swiftly jumped out, only to be confronted by Batman. They both stared at each other, not needing to speak to convey their emotions. Their faces did the talking for them.

A slightly raised eyebrow. "_What happened?"_

A minor frown, followed by a faint shrug. "_I accidently set off a trap that released the toxin into the room. I forgot to check out my surroundings with X-ray first."_

Narrowed eyes. _"We're going to have to talk about that later."_

A small sigh. "_I know, I know." _

Furrowed eyebrows. "_Is there anything else I should be aware of?" _

Batman was an expert detective and could see something was troubling the teen. Robin sighed, even louder this time.

An averted gaze. _"I inhaled some of the toxin,"_

Furrowed eyebrows turned into an expression of fury. "_What! You should have told me sooner! I would've-"_

Just then, the rest of the team exited the bioship "We'll continue this conversation later." Batman said angrily, his eyes turning to white slits. He briskly walked away, cape flapping behind him.

"Uh…what happened?" Wally asked as he approached Robin.

"Nothing. Nothing." _I'll tell them later._ Robin thought, walking toward the couch. The hours seemed to speed by until the day was finally over. Robin said his goodbyes to the team, and slowly walked toward the zeta tubes. One bright flash of light later, Robin stepped out of an old telephone booth and into Gotham City. Robin promptly shot out his grappling hook, landing on top of a building. He proceeded to make his way over to Wayne manor. He thought he was ready for what was to come. Boy, he was wrong.

"Richard! How could you- ugh! Have you ever heard of a rebreather?" Bruce looked as aggravated as Robin had ever seen him. Bruce took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. "When I let you be my partner, you promised me you would do everything I told you." Dick nodded. "Well now, it's time for you to live up to that promise." Robin raised an eyebrow. "I will allow you to participate on missions, but if you feel the slightest bit woozy, the slightest bit off, I want you back here. And do not overextend yourself. Is that understood?" The Boy Wonder hurried to assure him, that no, he would not strain himself, and that if he felt weird, he would come rushing back to the manor. "In the meantime, I have antidote to make, so excuse me." When Bruce started walking away, Robin sighed in relief. He had gotten of much better then he expected. The only bad part is that if he felt even a little bit odd, he would have to hurry back to the manor. With any luck that didn't mean that he would have to abandon his team in the middle of a fight. Robin sluggishly walked to his room, weary from the day's events. _I'm sleeping in tomorrow. _He thought.

Hey dudes and dudettes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a tiny bit short. If you liked it, remember to keep reviewing, following and favoriting! This is YJWritingMadness, see ya!


	4. Enemies

Hey guys, YJWritingMadness here with another update. Sorry it's a bit late. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It really encourages me. Remember to keep it up! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. On with the show!

_Robin sprinted through a dark forest, panting for breath. He glanced behind him, only to trip over a root and fall. He hastily picked himself up, but he wasn't fast enough. Shadows took form and leaped out at him. He was soon engulfed by icy darkness, with nowhere to run. Suddenly, light began to penetrate the blackness. He began sobbing in relief. And as the light washed away the last of the shadows, Robin found himself standing in a brightly lit circus. A deep voice boomed forth. _

"_Ladies and gentlemen, The Flying Graysons!" _

'_No,' Robin thought. 'No!' He remembered it all. They kept on telling him to forget, to let the past stay in the past. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. The snapping of ropes. The screams. The bodies of his family lying broken on the ground. He recalled it all to clearly. The pain he had felt that day. The pain that really never went away. The pain of losing the ones closest to you._

Robin woke up with a start, sweat running down his face. He massaged his temples, trying to ease the pounding headache that assailed him. He quickly jumped out of his bed, skull still hammering. He glanced at the clock. _Ugh. _Robin thought as he began to change into his school uniform. _I'm going to be late __and__ I feel like crap. _He grabbed his tie from on top of the nightstand next to his bed and swiftly put it on. He looked at himself in the mirror positioned to the left of his bed. Satisfied that he was presentable, he walked into the bathroom and began to wash up.

"Richard Grayson, you are late." His algebra teacher said sharply, glaring at him as he entered the class.

"I am aware of that, Ms. Morrison." Robin (Or rather, Richard) replied.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Richard." Robin nodded and sat down in his seat, mentally groaning at the long day ahead.

After school ended, Richard promptly jumped into an awaiting limo and rode back to the manor. He speedily unlocked the door and went inside, eager to be back in uniform. During one of his classes, Batman sent out a notification that the team would be having a mission today. Robin walked down the hall until he arrived at a grandfather clock about twice his size. He pressed the secret button behind the clock, and a dim, winding passage was revealed. Robin dashed down the passage, smirking as he saw his costume hanging on the wall.

_Recognized, Robin, B-0-1. _The computerized voice announced as Robin entered the cave. "Hey KF, what's up?" Robin exclaimed as he saw Kid Flash lying on the couch, feasting on a bowl of chips.

"Nothing really." Wally responded, bits of chips flying out of his mouth. "The mission doesn't start for another hour or two." Robin nodded.

"When do we get debriefed?" Robin inquired. Kid Flash looked at his watch.

"Right about- now." _Recognized, Batman, 0-2. _Batman strolled into the cave, briskly walking until he reached the debriefing area. Robin and the rest of the team stood at attention while the Dark Knight began explaining the mission.

"We have received information that Deathstroke's next target is going to be a man named Sam Keeves." There was a slight intake of breath from Robin and Artemis, while the rest of team just looked confused. After a few seconds, Aqualad said what was on everyone's minds (excluding Robin and Artemis, of course.)

"Who is this…" Aqualad paused for a moment. "Deathstroke?" The answer came from Robin.

"Deathstroke the Terminator. One of the finest assassins and mercenaries in the world. He's an expert marksman, amazing at hand-to-hand combat and hacking, and arguably the best swordsman on this planet." Robin stated, walking over to a computer and pulling up a holographic profile of Deathstroke. As if that wasn't enough to blow the team's minds away, there was more. "He's also volunteered for a military experiment that gave him a healing factor, super strength, and enhanced reflexes." By now, most of the team's jaws had dropped, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. Robin almost smiled at their expressions. _Almost._ Batman swiftly resumed speaking, before the team's heads could swell any more.

"All you and your team need to do is get Sam Keeves to an extraction point about a klick away after Deathstroke shows up. The league will take care of Deathstroke. Got it?" Batman glared at them when they didn't respond. "Got it?" He asked again, this time a little more forcefully. It took a second for the team to reply. There was a chorus of mumbled yes's and Batman smirked (Inwardly, of course.) "Good. Be there in an hour." Batman walked away, gesturing for Robin to follow him. They both quickly strode into the Zeta tube. Once they had passed through and were safe from any eavesdroppers, Batman turned to face his protégé.

"Have you told them yet?" Batman inquired, his eyes narrowing into slits when he heard Robin's answer.

"No." Robin replied. "Not yet. It could distract them from the mission ahead." Batman's expression softened a little when Robin clarified why he had still hidden the truth from his teammates.

"Be sure to tell them soon." Batman advised, before grappling out of sight. Robin snorted, and stepped into the telephone booth. One flash of light later, he was back in the cave.

_Recognized, Robin, B-0-1._ The team barely looked up at Robin from where they were moping. Just when they thought they were going to get the mission of their lives, they're tasked with taking a stupid civilian to an extraction point? Well, at least they would get to do something, instead of just sitting around. It didn't take long for Wally to start complaining about how unfair Batman was. Soon he was getting on everyone's nerves, and the minutes slowly ticked by until it was finally time to go. Artemis glanced at the clock.

"Guys, it's time." She said happily, giving Wally a punch on the arm. "With any luck, we can ditch Kid Idiot on the way there."

"I thought we didn't _want _to go on this mission." KF pouted, rubbing his bicep.

"Better then listening to you whine." Artemis observed, walking towards the armory.

"_We have the target." _Robin announced, watching while Superboy slung Keeves over his shoulder. "_Making our way to the extraction point now."_

"_Affirmative." _Aqualad answered smoothly. _"We are waiting for you there."_ Robin nodded at Superboy, and they both began making their way towards the awaiting bioship. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and Robin toppled to the ground, his vision cloudy.

"_Robin!" _Superboy ran over to him felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. He knew he would have to get Robin back to the cave, and fast. But as Superboy hoisted the Boy Wonder into the air, Robin lashed out with his feet and quickly backflipped. He landed unsteadily on the ground, shaking his head to clear it.

"Ugh…" He groaned while the world spun around him. Superboy looked at Robin anxiously.

"Robin, are you ok?" Just then, Robin seemed to notice that he wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" The Dark Squire asked cautiously, noting the S symbol on the boy's chest.

"Robin, it's me, Superboy." Robin snorted in disbelief.

"What, Superman had a son? Hah!" Robin moved into a fighting stance. Superboy noticed this and began to protest.

"Robin it's me! You can drop the act now, it's not funny."

"It's not an act." Robin growled, and Superboy was taken aback. Robin never growled. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What, losing your temper is illegal?" Robin sneered, one of his hands on his utility belt, a birdarang halfway pulled out. Superboy stared. Robin never had acted like this before. Then Robin began to notice the dark red stain spreading across his clothes.

"Gah!" He exclaimed. "I'm bleeding." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I think I know just who is responsible." Robin leaped at Superboy, birdarangs in hand.


	5. Symptoms

Hey guys, YJWritingMadness here with another update. Sorry it's late. I was reading an awesome Eragon parody called Bloodkin. So GOOD! If you like the Inheritance cycle, you should check it out. I have faith that you'll enjoy this chapter, even though it's a little bit rough around the edges. Anyways, thanks for the wonderful support you guys have given me, and keep it up! Anyhow, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Hah! I wish…

Several minutes later, Superboy climbed onto the bioship, his shirt ripped to pieces. He dragged a bloodstained Robin behind him, with the Boy Wonder mumbling incoherently. Robin had put up more of a fight then expected, especially since he had a bullet lodged in his ribcage. But Superboy was not so easy to beat. Nevertheless, it had been difficult to take Robin down. He had thrown volley after volley of birdarangs, dodging and ducking Superboy's fruitless attacks, and responding with fierce punches and kicks that would've impressed Batman. Needless to say, when Robin landed awkwardly on his back after a failed handspring, it had been all too easy to pin him to the ground and knock him out. _Maybe a little too easy. _Superboy considered, but pushed that thought out of his head as the team began bombarding him with questions. Superboy answered as best as he could, but he was just as confused as his teammates. Once Aqualad noticed this, he gestured for the team to be quiet.

"I think I have a base understanding of what happened, but I believe there is a lot about this situation that we do not comprehend. " Aqualad thought for a moment, and his eyes widened when he chanced upon the possibility that Robin was infected with the toxin back in the warehouse. Kid Flash noted this.

"What is it? C'mon dude, spill." Kid Flash looked at Aqualad pleadingly. "Pleeease?"

"We have to contemplate the likelihood that Robin was infected with the toxin that we dealt with a couple of days ago." Aqualad admitted, and there was collective gasping from all around the bioship. Kid Flash's jaw dropped, but his eyes narrowed as he remembered that Robin had hidden this from all of them.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" KF asked angrily, waving his hands in the air. "I mean- it's not like we would treat him differently or anything…" He trailed off as he realized what he was saying. The team indeed would have treated Robin differently, and they would probably pity him too. Robin hated being pitied, or being treated like a kid. As well, Robin definitely wouldn't want anyone worrying about him, and that's all that the team would do.

"We _would've_ treated him differently." Artemis remarked sadly, her eyes downcast. The team nodded in agreement. Artemis sighed. She couldn't explain it, but somehow, she felt horrible after seeing Robin slumped over in one of the bioship's seats, his uniform covered with blood and his head tilted at an odd angle. Good thing Miss Martian had stopped the bleeding; otherwise the Boy Wonder would've bled out already. Hopefully they could make an antidote in time to save him. Artemis massaged her temples. She shouldn't be so worried. This was _Robin_, the freaking protégé of the Dark Knight himself. She reminded herself that Robin was her friend, and that the whole team was probably worried sick, but she couldn't help feeling like she was more worried then anyone else.She sighed again, louder this time. The bioship had begun to take off, and was now racing through the sky. She glanced at Robin once more, and leaned back in her chair. She slowly closed her eyes and fell into a light slumber, mentally overtaxed by the day's events. As she fell into a deeper sleep, her last though was of Robin.

I know, I know. It's a bit short, but I was having tons of writer's block and at the same time I was being kinda lazy. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. But how do you want this to end. Dramatic? Happy? Sad? I am open to suggestions. Anyhow, this is YJWritingMadness, see ya!


	6. HIATUS

I'm afraid I have lost motivation for this story, but I am putting this up for adoption, so if anyone wants to take it, you can have it. Once again, I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me.


End file.
